The Forgotten Friend from the Past
by kagome-kogas-dream-date
Summary: Blackfire has come back from jail. And to Starfire's surprise, Blackfire is all over Robin. One kiss between Robin and Blackfire changes Starfire, but will the change be forever? And is the change positive? This story will soon be rated R... so just wait
1. What is she doing here?

A/N: This is my first fan fic. so I hope you like it!  
  
By: kagome_kogas_dream_date  
  
A Forgotten Friend from the Past  
  
Bold-thoughts  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Over the Titan Tower, the bright sun quickly roise from the rapidly moving water and awoke StarFire. She yawned as the beautiful sunrays shined through the blinds. It was the day she had to leave to Tameran, her home planet. She quickly looked over to the clock on the mantel beside her bed. As the clock hit nine o'clock, you could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not eating tofu eggs for breakfast again! We ate that yesterday... and I'm sick of it!" Cyborgs voice rang through the tower.  
  
"DUDE, I'M NOT EATING MEAT..!" Beast Boy walked to the frigerater and grabbed the door handle.  
  
StarFire roise from her bed and stretched her arms. She could hear Beast Boy yelling about nothing to eat and Cyborg ranting on and on about how he will never eat tofu again in his life. StarFire walked to her dresser and pulled out an outfit. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She hummed the tune of her favorite song as she brushed her hair.  
  
I'm going to really miss Robin when I'm gone... I wish he could come with me to Tameran! She thought to herself.  
  
"Why can't he come?" She sighed under her breath.  
  
"Why can't who come?" Robin stood at the entrance way to her room.  
  
"Um... I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Tameran?!" StarFire covered her mouth.  
  
Oh! Did I say that out loud... great... he probably doesn't want to go... I wonder?  
  
Robin paused for a minute and thought. Hmm... does she know? Would it be safe? I guess I could.  
  
"Sure... I'll go. Sounds great!" Robin smiled and turned to the hall. "I'd better start packing!" Robin walked off to his room.  
  
StarFire smiled and started to pack her bag for her trip with Robin. As StarFire quietly finished her luggage, she walked over to Robin room. She was getting ready to knock when she heard two voices in his room. She looked to she that the door was open just a crack.  
  
"What are you doing here... I thought you went back to you home planet?!" Robin had a confused look on his face and he looked at the door.  
  
"You said I wasn't aloud to see you.. why have you come?" Robin looked into the stranger's eyes and thought to himself. I think I still like her... or more than just like her...!  
  
"Weren't you arrested for stealing that jewel? How did you get out of jail?" His face showed no emotion.  
  
StarFire stood at the door quietly and a tear fell down her cheek. He likes my sister? H-How? W-Why?...  
  
BlackFire stood at the other side of the room. She looked at Robin and smiled. She came close to Robin and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
Robin turned to the door of his room and saw a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at him. His eyes widened and he pushed away BlackFire.  
  
"StarFire..." Robin ran to the door, but was too late. StarFire had already ran off with tears running down her face.  
  
"What's wrong Robin?" BlackFire walked to the door and looked out to the hall. "Why did you say StarFire? Do you like my little sister?"  
  
Robin looked down and sighed. "Why did you do that?" Robin looked back up at BlackFire," Why?"  
  
BlackFire walked up to Robin and put her hands on his face."Because I like you... a lot." She blushed and walked to the window.  
  
A/N: Hey.. hope you liked it! 


	2. Just a 'friend'

A/N: Hey Hey Hey! Sorry I took so long to put up this story. Thanks for the reviews!! Well.. I hope you enjoy!  
  
~ = thoughts  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were now fighting over who would play the first player on Cadet and Raven was reading a brown and black book.  
  
"Dude... it's my turn to play Cadet and you play the Dr. Evil!" Beast Boy grabbed the controller and pushed start.  
  
"NO! It's my turn." Cyborg grabbed at the controller and they started pulling.  
  
Raven started to walk to the kitchen when StarFire came running into the living room with tears running down her face. Beast Boy and Cyborg froze and dropped the controller. Raven opened the frig. and grabbed a soda.  
  
"Dude, what happened to you StarFire?" Beast Boy walked up to StarFire and frowned.  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong.. did Beast Boy force you to eat his tofu eggs?" Cyborg fell to the floor laughing and pointed as Beast Boy frowned at him.  
  
"What? TOFU EGGS ARE GOOD!!!" Beast Boy shook his head at looked back at StarFire.  
  
Raven closed her book and looked at StarFire." What happened?"  
  
StarFire looked up at Raven and wiped her cheek. StarFire looked at the hall behind her and didn't see Robin. "Nothing." She looked up at Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg and covered her face. She ran to her room and locked the door.  
  
~ How could Robin do this? How did I not know my sister, BlackFire, was in love with Robin? WHY?... ~  
  
StarFire laid face down on her bed. She looked over to her clock beside the door. A photo lay face down on the floor. The frame had been broken when she slammed the door. She walked over wiping her tears away, and picked up the photo. It was a picture of all the Teen Titans at the pizza parlor. Robin had his hand over StarFire's shoulder and she was blushing. Beast Boy had half a pizza in his mouth and Cyborg was trying to get the other half. StarFire smiled and set the picture on her bed. She cleaned up the mess on the floor and sat on the bed.  
  
"Why?" She laid down and closed her eyes.  
  
*Back in the Kitchen* Raven looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg and raised her eyebrow. "What was that all about?" She sat back down and began reading her book.  
  
"What do you mean 'What was that all about'? Dude, obviously she isn't okay!" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg.'  
  
"Yeah.. I wonder what was bothering her?" Cyborg looked at Raven who was still reading her book.  
  
"Raven, were you evening listening to us?" Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison.  
  
Running foot steps filled the hall ways of the Titan Town. Robin ran into the living room and stopped as he took a deep breath. "Have you guys seen StarFire?" Robin looked up at Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven and sighed.  
  
"We've seen her, but do you know what's wrong with her? She came in crying and ran back in her room." Cyborg said with a confused look on his face.  
  
Robin mentally slapped himself and ran back down the hall. Raven looked up and smiled." I have a hunch that Robin knows what's wrong with StarFire!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and shrugged. Robin ran up to his room and looked inside. "BlackFire, this might not be the best time for you to be here. StarFire and I are leaving for Tameran in about two hours."  
  
"What? You guys are leaving for Tameran. Well, I'm coming along. My father wants me to visit anyways." As BlackFire turned she smiled and thought to herself. ~I'm never going to let Robin and StarFire have some 'alone' time~ She quietly laughed to herself and looked back out the window.  
  
Robin ran to StarFire's door and paused. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "StarFire, are you there?"  
  
StarFire froze and she rose from her bed. ~Oh.. he's at the door. Just take a deep breath~ "Yes, I'm here."  
  
"Can we talk?" Robin sighed and put his hand on the door.  
  
"S-Sure..." StarFire walked to the door and slowly unlocked the door. "Come in.."  
  
Robin opened the door and half faked a smile. "So.. um.. am I still invited to your trip to Tameran?"  
  
StarFire thought for a while. "Um.. sure.." StarFire tried to look at Robin, but couldn't. She couldn't look him in the eye again.  
  
"Is BlackFire coming?" StarFire looked at the floor and sighed.  
  
"Yes.. she wants to come with us." Robin saw the pain in StarFire's eyes. "Well, if you don't want her to, she won't have to come!"  
  
StarFire froze again. She had to be strong. BlackFire would do anything just to make her life miserable. She took a deep breath and looked at Robin straight in the eyes. "No.. she can come. I don't mind. Just let me invite a 'friend' and I'll be just fine."  
  
Robin's eyes widened as he thought. ~What did she mean by 'friend'?~ His eyes widened even bigger and he sighed. ~She thinks that I like BlackFire... but I do... but I also like StarFire, what should I do?~  
  
Robin tired to smiled and turned to the door. "Well, see you in one hour." Robin sighed as he walked off to his room. He stopped to think about what to do. He decided he would talk to StarFire at Tameran. Maybe BlackFire will be to occupied to bother us. Robin walked to his room and sat on his bed. He could hear BlackFire talking to Beast Boy and Cyborg. They sounded happy to see her, which shocked him a lot. BlackFire had tried to get StarFire arrested and lied to us. Yet they liked her. He thought. ~Yet I like her.....~  
  
StarFire cryed to much she couldn't see. She wiped her tears away and looked over at the clock. It was one thirty. She had about half an hour until she had to leave. She thought about whom to invite and couldn't decide. She really liked Robin.. a lot. StarFire looked out the window above her bed and saw Robin walking with BlackFire. She tried to hold back the tears, but she started crying once more. ~Why do I feel so hurt? I like him... not love him.. or do I love him?~ 


	3. All the Changes

The Forgotten Friend from the Past

'thoughts'

A/N: Yeah.. I know. It's been quite a while since I've updated. The files that had the chapters had disappeared.. so I had to rewrite each of the chapters to my stories. It was horrible. But, anyway. Enough of that.

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.. so stop reminding me.. please!

Chapter Three: All the Changes

Robin slowly walked along the side of Blackfire. Blackfire smirked as she looked up Starfire's bedroom window.

"Oh, Robin..." Blackfire grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him towards the shore.

"Blackfire, why did you really come back?" Robin glanced towards the ocean as he waited for a response.

"Robin... you know why!" Blackfire had a smile on her face as she held Robin's hand gently.

Robin looked at Blackfire. Her black hair blew in the wind as she smiled elegantly. Her pale skin sparkled in the sun light. Robin could'nt take it. There was something about Blackfire that made her different form all the other girls.. besides one other. Blackfire had a presence that drew him to her.

Blackfire grinned as her eyes flashed green. Robin gazed into Blackfire's eyes. He stood mesmorized. Blackfire spoke quietly," Robin... you love me... right?!" Robin's eyes flashed green as he nodded,"Of course.. my love..."

At the corner of Blackfire's eye she saw Starfire looking at them through the window.'Perfect timing Starfire...'

"Robin... kiss me!" Robin's eyes flashed green as he pulled Blackfire close to him. His hand gently touched Blackfire's chin as he pulled them together. When their lips touched, StarFire froze in shock.

Starfire whispered to herself,"H-How... c-could... y-you....?" Starfire put her hand against the glass of the window and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"We weren't meant to be..." Starfire slowly backed away from the window. She looked at the mirror beside her and stared into it. She walked to her dresser and picked up a box that Robin had given to her. She took a deep breath and her eyes turned red. She threw the box into the mirror. The sound of glass braking filled the Titan Tower.

Blackfire pulled away from Robin. "What was that?" She thought for a moment.'That couldn't have been Starfire. She wouldn't do that.'

Starfire looked at the broken glass and smirked."There's a new Starfire in town..." She looked in her closet for something else to wear."Well, I'll just have to go shoping." Starfire grabbed her wallet and left her room. As she walked down the hall she meet all the titans, including Blackfire.

"Was that you Starfire?" They all spoke in unision.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" Starfire's red eyes peirced into each of them."Whats with you Starfire...?" Beast Boy spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"I've changed..Deal with it!" She pushes through the group and looks back."I'll be back in time for the ship." Her red eyes looked at Blackfire.

Blackfire looked confusingly at Robin and the rest of the titans."I don't think thats Starfire.. at least our Starfire." Starfire walked out the door and the door closed with a slam.

"Blackfire, do you know whats wrong with Starfire?" Beast Boy ruffled his eyebrows as he thought.

"I don't know why shes acting like this..." Blackfire's face was overcomed with confusion.

"Starfire's eyes were red instead of her cheery old green. Does that mean anything?" Beast Boy looked at Blackfire.

"... That's what bothers me...." Blackfire bit her lip as she thought to herself.

"Robin... are you okay?" Raven nugged Robin in the shoulder as she awaited his response.

"He's fine...."Blackfire smiled fakly at Raven. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg slowly walked back to the living room. "Somethings not right here..."Cyborg whispered to the other two.

"Blackfire, come with me..." Robin grabbed Blackfire's hand and pulled her. They finally reached Robins room, as a grin formed on his face.

"Oh.. Robin..." Blackfire smiled as Robin put his finger on the screen next to his door. The doors opened with a 'wosh'.

"Blackfire, you in the mood for some fun?" Robins eyes gleamed green as a smirked formed on his face. Blackfire's eyes sparkled.'This is what I've been waiting for...'

A/N: I know its not long, but I'm working on it. Well, read and review! :)


	4. So close

A/N: Hey.. i know.. i know.. i haven't updated in such a long time.. i've been busy with school. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews on this fic.

Forgotten Friend from the Past

'thoughts'

disclaimer: okay.. every time i update i have to fill this out.. you know how much this hurts...takes a deep breath i can do... I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS... okay.. i said it.. let me go crawl in a corner and cry... bye

Chapter four:So close...

Robin walked into his room as he waited for Blackfire. Blackfire stood at the door looking at him. She leaned against the door way as she smiled at him.

"Well, Are you just going to stand there? Come here...." Robin stood by his bed as he waited for her to come to him.

Blackfire slowly approached Robin and ran her fingers through his jet black hair. Robin gently grabbed Blackfire's hand. The warmth from his hand sent chills down Blackfire's spine.

"Your so cold..." He put his other hand on her waist. Blackfire gently put her hand on Robin's cheek. Robin let go of her hand and wrapped both of his arms around her. Blackfire put her other hand on Robin's other cheek as she looked at him.

"...." There was a long silence. Blackfire slowly moved her hands down to Robin's chest, then to his back.

Blackfire whispered into Robin's ear,"Just kiss me..."

Robin looked into Blackfire's eyes as he smiled. They moved in close, but stopped when Robin's titan alarm went off. Robin glaced over at it and looked back at Blackfire.

"I don't care..." He moved in and kissed her. This one kiss turned into two, then three...

They began to move towards Robins bed,"DAMN!" Robin pulled away and pulled out the alarm. The town was in trouble.

A/N: i know.. this is REALLY short.. but i just had to update.. i had the thought in my head.. and i had to update.. at least i updated.. anyway... Why is the town in trouble? What did Blackfire do to Robin? and... whats for lunch?... anyway.. stay tuned...


	5. Change Isn't Always Bad

A/N:hey.. wow.. that was a lot of review. I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. I didn't have time. Anyway.. here's chapter 5.

disclaimer:why do we even have to fill this out. Everyone knows that we don't own teen titans.. but anyway..

'thoughts'

Chapter 5:Change isn't always bad

Robin flipped open the communicater(or whatever they call it). Blackfire walked towards the window and looked out.'Damn... so close...'she looked over to Robin.

"The towns in trouble..."He began to head towards the door, but then stopped in his foot prints."Coming..."He had a grin on his face. For a moment, Blackfire felt like that was really Robin. But it wasn't, she had put a spell on him.

"Of course!"Blackfire headed towards the door. Robin grabbed her hand and quickly walked along side her.

"We have to get there fast! Someone or something is destroying the town."Robin had a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't worry... Grab my waist!"Blackfire had a smirk on her face. When Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, she rose. She began to fly to the living room. With her powers, she opened the door and zoomed through.

The wind whistled as she flew towards the criminal's whereabouts.When they arrived, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire were fighting the creature.

"Starfire..."Robin spoke under his breath.Starfire looked totally different. He could barely recognize her when they arrived. Starfire's once bright pink hair was now brown. Her usual purple outfit was gone. In its place was a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tank top. She looked... normal. The only thing that made her look different from all the humans.. was her green eyes.

"What in the heck!" Blackfire's voice rang through Robin's head."Is that Starfire? What did she do to her hair?" Blackfire looked over to Robin.

As they all got in to fight, Robin glanced over to Starfire. She looked so different. After fighting the creature, they won.

Beast Boy looked over to Cyborg and whispered," Hey.. Starfire's eyes are green again."

Starfire glanced over to Robin. Her eyes weren't cheery as usual. They were filled with sorrow."Starfire..."Robin spoke softly.

Blackfire's eyes widened.' What! How could he? The spell makes it so he has no feelings towards Starfire!'

Starfire looked at her sister and grinned."Is it not going how you wanted?" Her personality seemed to be changed also.

Starfire grabbed Robin's hand as she pulled him to her.Starfire pulled Robin to her and kissed him. Robins eyes widened as he stood.His eyes were flashing red and their usual color. Something was wrong.'Whats happening...? Why is my spell failing?'Blackfire pulled away and growled.

Robin's eyes returned their usual color as he rubbed his head."Geez.. I feel like I was in a bad dream...and like my head was ran over by a train." Robin looked over to Blackfire and glared at her.

"Your spell didn't work!"Robin looked over to Starfire and smiled."True love can overcome everything!"

Starfire's eyes began to fill with cheer."Oh Robin..."Starfire ran to Robin and into his arms.

"I thought I had lost you..."Starfire began to cry in his arms.

"You won't get away with this little sister! I'm still coming to Tameran. This isn't the last of me." Blackfire's eyes glared red as she shoot off into the sky.

Robin held Starfire as she cryed. He felt happy. He knew who he really loved. He looked over to Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Their faces were filled with confusion. Robin laughed as he looked at them. Starfire looked up at them to, then she began to laugh.

The three looked at each other and shrugged."Whatever.." They spoke in unision. They walked off and starting talking about what to eat for lunch.

Robin looked at Starfire. He gently grabbed her chin and smiled.

Starfire looked into Robin's eyes and smiled."Just kiss me.."

Robin smiled and moved in. When there lips met, each of their hearts began to pound.

A/N: AWWWWWWWWW! How cute! Anyway, hope you like.. i tried to make it longer.. i'm just not good at that. But anyway, What is Blackfire planning? What was that creature that they were fighting? And how long is their kiss going to last? And can they breath?And i still want to know whats for lunch!.. stay tuned...


End file.
